Summer land with a new girl
by Elizabeth Yaster
Summary: Hey this is one where a new girl shows up and causes some trouble and makes friends with Bradin and Lucas hence the romace but anyway this is my first fanfic for a t.v. show so enjoy! RR! Chapter 27 now up!
1. The New Girl

**I don't own anything from summerland just the character Kendall. **

**Any way enough of that this is my first tv show fanfic so bare with me! Don't forget to review! Oh fyi this is like a month or so ahead of the show.**

Bradin and Lucas were waiting in line to sign up to tryout again for the surf team since they have a new coach. Everyone is a little pissed off about having to tryout in the middle of the season, but their new coach insisted on checking out who is on the team. Bradin was kind of bumming because Callie had just broken up with him a week ago. Then a blonde slim girl came walking up to the line with a surf board under her arm.

"Wow, who's the hottie?" asked a guy on the team.

"I think that's the new girl she's supposedly from Hawaii." said Lucas.

"Yeah well she's hot who ever she is." said another guy.

"Hey guys is this the surf team tryouts?" the girl asked.

"Well this is but the teams for guys." said Lucas.

"Well, I'm gonna change that." she said.

Then the coach came over to see what was going on. "Oh, hello Miss Moen gald you came." then he walked away.

"'Miss Moen'" said Lucas in a mocking the coach.

"Hey I'd watch it I've been surfing since I was five." she said.

"Okay we get it what's your name?" asked Bradin.

"Oh, sorry it's Kendall." Kendall said.

"Okay everyone grab your board and get in the water." said the coach.

Kendall took her sweat-shirt off. Unlike everyone else there she wasn't wearing a wet suit she was wearing a bikini top with board shorts which revealed her six pack.

"DAMN**!" **shouted Bradin.

"Kendall just rolled her eyes and grabbed her board and ran into the water.

"Wow, she's hot!" said Bradin.

"Oh, you can't have her, she's mine man." said Lucas.

"We'll see 'man'." said Bradin.

When Kendall walked out of the water onto the shore with the rest of the guys, they all felt crappy because Kendall had just creamed them.

"Okay everyone's still on the team along with our newest team mate Kendall. Okay that's it go home and I'll see ya tomorrowat practice**." **said the coach

Kendall was slipping on her sweat-shirt when Lucas and Bradin came up and asked, "Hey, Kendall want to go get something to eat?"

"Um, I guess but fyi,i don't date surfers." said Kendall.

"Okay whatever." said Bradin.

"Okay, lets go." said Lucas.

"_Don't fall them, yeah they're gorgeous, man are they gorgeous, Kendall snap out of it they'll just break your heart."_ Kendall thought.

"Kendall you okay?" asked Bradin.

"What?" Kendall asked snapping out of her thoughts, "Yeah I'm great."

"So what's your story Kendall?" asked Lucas.

"Well, I've lived in Hawaii my whole life until my parents decided that it'd be nice to move me in high school." said Kendall sarcastically, "actually no my dad's job got moved here."

"So what's Hawaii like?" asked Bradin.

"Oh, it's beautiful, I loved it there except for... um never mind." said Kendall.

"What?"asked Lucas.

"Oh, just a dumb surfer guy I dated." said Kendall.

That's why you don't date surfers." said Bradin.

"Yeah, but after seeing that I'm on a surf team with all hot guys that I could date all in one year, I think I've changed my mind." said Kendall

Bradin and Lucas just stared at her.

"I'm just kidding I would never do that, that would be hypocritical of me." said Kendall.

"Now the puzzles coming together, you were cheated on by your old boyfriend." said Lucas.

"Wow, nice you caught on quick. So what are your stories." asked Kendall.

"Well, my parents died so last summer I moved here to live with my aunt." said Bradin.

"Wo, that sucks." said Kendall.

"Yeah," said Bradin.

"Oh, I gotta get home, see you guys at practice." said Kendall getting up and grabbing her stuff.

"Hey I'll walk you home." offered Bradin.

"Um, okay." said Kendall

"_Oh my gosh, does he like me? Oh I kind hope so." _thought Kendall.

As they were walking Kendall asked, "This is gonna sound weird but um, how many girlfriends have you had?" asked Kendall.

"2, my last one, Calliebroke up withme last week." said Bradin.

"She broke up with a hottie like you? I mean!" said Kendall her face getting hot.

"It's okay your not so bad looking yourself." said Bradin.

"Not so bad looking I'm offended." said Kendall sarcastically.

"Okay your hot, I admit it." said Bradin.

"That's better, just kidding." said Kendall smiling.

"So where's your house?"asked Bradin.

"Oh, right here! Thanks for walking me home." said Kendall.

"Yeah, hey Kendall think there's a chance you'd date a surfer again?"asked Bradin.

"I'll think about it." said Kendall.

"_Yes!"_ thought Bradin.

**Well I hope you liked it please review! The second chappy will be coming soon!**


	2. Tickled

**Chapter 2**

Kendall was walking down the hall when she heard:

"Kendall!"

She turned and she saw Lucas running to catch up with her.

"Are you going out with Bradin?" Lucas asked.

"Um, no" _"but I wish he and I were. She thought._**"** "Where would your get that idea?" she asked hoping she doesn't open her big mouth and spill that she likes Bradin.

"Well, I just kinda figured since he walked you home that..." Lucas said.

"Lucas he walked me home that's all! Plus like I've said a lot I don't think I'm ready to date another surfer."Kendall replied.

"Okay." replied Lucas.

Then the last hour bell rang.

"Hey, I'll see you at practice." said Kendall and she picked up her bag and turned and left.

"_Wow that was close!" _thought Kendall.

Later Kendall was waxing her board before practice, when she heard someone coming towards her. It was Bradin.

"Hey!" Kendall said standing up and brushing some sand off of her shorts.

"Hey, can I ask you something?" asked Bradin.

"Shoot!" said Kendall.

"Would you wanna get something to eat after practice then just hangout at the beach?" asked Bradin.

"Are you asking me out?" asked Kendall.

"Yes." said Bradin getting worried she would say no.

"YES, I'D LOVE TO!" said Kendall.

"Really!" asked Bradin, "I thought you didn't date surfers?"

"Yes, and your too hot , and that makes up for you being a surfer." said Kendall who couldn't keep a smile off of her face.

Bradin went to grab for Kendall's hand but missed and he poked her in the side. Kendall made a squeak sound.

"What was that?" asked Bradin.

"Sorry, I'm really ticklish." said Kendall.

"Oh really!" said Bradin as he reached over and continued to tickle her. Kendall was laughing so hard, they didn't really notice that everyone was already in the water.

"Moen, Westerley get in the water!" yelled the coach.

Kendall and Bradin were still laughing as they ran into the water.

**Well hope you liked it I should have the 3rd chapter up in a few days please review**!


	3. The Date

**Chapter 3**

Bradin stood by the dressing room door waiting patiently for Kendall to change.

Just then Jay walked in.

"Hey Bradin, what are you doing standing in front of that dressing room door?" asked Jay. Then Kendall walked out wearing a cute t-shirt and capri pants.

"Oh, so this is the new girl." said Jay.

"Yeah, I'm Kendall." Kendall said stuffing her swim suit top into her bag.

"Kendall's on the surf team." said Bradin.

"Really, I'm assuming they have an ocean where you lived before." said Jay.

"Yes, I lived in Hawaii." said Kendall.

"Cool so..." Jay started to say but was cut off by Bradin.

"Jay I'm sure you could talk to her all night but we have a date." said Bradin taking Kendall's hand.

"Fine see you at home." said Jay going back to work.

Later Kendall and Bradin were walking on the beach .

"So, how do you like Playa Linda?" asked Bradin.

"It's okay I really miss Hawaii." said Kendall. "I miss my house, my friends, and my family. It's hard, but what am I complaining about you lost your parents."

"Yeah." said Bradin.

"So, do you have any brothers or sisters?" asked Kendall.

"I have a younger sister and a younger brother. Not to mention the 3 other people that live with us. How about you?"replied Bradin.

"Nope, I'm an only child, it sucks sometimes." said Kendall.

"Be glad you're an only child." said Bradin.

"Yeah," said Kendall, "what time is it?"

"It's 10:00." replied Bradin.

Crap, I was suppose to be home a hour ago, my mom is going to kill me."said Kendall.

"Why do you have to be home so early?" asked Bradin.

"My aunt and uncle are coming from Hawaii to see our new house, and they said they want me to come to the airport with my parents and their getting here at 7 am." said Kendall.

"That sucks." said Bradin.

"Well anyway are you gonna walk me home?" asked Kendall.

"Let's go." said Bradin.

When they got up to Kendall's house she said, "I had fun, it's kinda nice to know sufers can be nice guys too."

"Glad to break the stereotype." said Bradin smiling.

Bradin leaned in and kissed her on the lips , he could taste her watermelon lip gloss as she kissed him back.

"Wow!" said Bradin.

"Well you aren't so bad yourself Westerley." said Kendall. "I'll call you tomorrow."

"Okay." said Bradin.

When Bradin got home and he was in a really good mood. He walked by Nikki and Ava.

"Wo, someone's in a good mood." said Ava.

"Yeah, I just had a great time with Kendall." said Bradin.

"Bradin please say you didn't... you know." said Ava.

"We didn't it was our first date." said Bradin.

"Oh, okay."said Ava going and sitting next to Nikki again.

Then Jay walked in probably to see what was going on. "Hey Bradin, how was your date? She seems like the perfect one for you being on the surf team and all."

"Wait you met her?" asked Ava.

"Yeah briefly."said Jay grabbing something out fo the fridge.

"Well, I'm going to bed." said Bradin with that he went into his room and closed the door.


	4. Practice

**Chapter 4**

Kendall was standing at her locker getting her stuff for practice when Bradin came up and kissed her on the cheek. At this time they'd been going out for a month.

"Hey, how are you?" asked Kendall.

"I'm good, I just came to steal something from you." said Bradin.

"Oh really, what would that be?" asked Kendall.

"This!" he said and kissed her.

"Hey you two get a room!" said Lucas coming up behind them.

Kendall and Bradin looked and started laughing.

"Come on let's get to practice." said Kendall grabbing her bag.

Later at practice Kendall was wrapping her ankle behind her surf board, when Bradin came and sat in front of her, "Hey what did you do there?"

"Oh, just wrapping it since it's a little sore." said Kendall.

"So where were we?" asked Bradin.

"Right about here!" said Kendall leaning in and kissing him. As they were kissing the coach started looking for Kendall to make sure she got her ankle wrapped , when he walked by her surf board and saw them making out.

"BRADIN, KENDALL! GET OFF OF THIS BEACH NOW!" yelled the coach.

They both got up as fast as they could, then got off of the beach as fast as they could.

As they were walking Kendall said, "That was bad!"

"Yeah!" agreed Bradin.

"This is great, I can't go home my mom will want to know why I'm home early, and there is no way I'm going to tell her I was kicked out of practice for kissing my boyfriend at practice." Kendall said.

Bradin just started laughing.

"Stop this is serious." said Kendall, but couldn't help it and started laughing.

"I've got an idea, let's hang out at the beach by my house until practice is suppose to be over." suggested Bradin.

"Okay sounds like fun." said Kendall. "Let's go."

They spent the rest of the evening at the beach talking, surfing and of course a little kissing.

Later that night Bradin went to Jay to get some advice.

"Hey Jay, I need some advice." said Bradin walking into the boat house.

"Okay take a seat and I'll see if I can help." said Jay.

"You know Kendall." said Bradin.

"Yeah keep going." said Jay.

"Well, I really like her and I'd like to go to the next level, but I don't wan things to get out of hand like they did with Callie. So what should I do?" asked Bradin.

"Well, first every girl is different. And have you talked to Kendall about moving to the 'next level'?" asked Jay.

"Not exactly, but we're going there I mean we were kicked out of practice today because we were making out behind her surf board." said Braidn.

"You did what?" said Jay. "Wow!"

"Yeah." said Bradin.

Well I would talk to Kendall about it then go form there." said Jay.

"Thanks I'm going to bed." said Bradin.

"Hey, don't' do anything rash." said Jay.

"I won't." replied Bradin then he left.


	5. The Whole Story

**Chapter 5**

Bradin and Kendall were just coming out of a movie the next Friday night, to celebrate the end of school for the year.

"Hey let's go to the beach." suggested Bradin.

"Okay, we just made-out through that whole movie the only part I saw were the previews." said Kendall laughing.

"Well I was thinking of more than kissing." said Bradin.

"Oh no, I'm not going down this road again." said Kendall starting to walking away.

"What do you mean again?" asked Bradin grabbing her arm.

"Okay let's go some where we can't be heard." said Kendall.

So they walked over and sat on a bench away from the crowd by the movie theater.

"So what do you mean again?" asked Bradin.

"Okay I'll tell you the whole story. To start out you should know that in Hawaii the surfer guys are popular, but if you're a girl surfer you're a tomboy. Well, when I started dating one of the hottest surfers in the school all of the popular girls went bananas, but Cory didn't care. We got really close, and he asked me to have sex with him and I said no because I want to wait until I'm married. Well he told me 'oh that's cool, no problem.' Then a week later Stacey, one of the most popular girls who was mad when I started dating Cory, came up to my friends and me bragging about how she slept with a surfer. Then she turned to me and said, 'oh by the way Kendall it was Cory, and wow is he a good kisser.' I was crushed! Then a month later we moved." said Kendall.

"Wow! Sorry about Cory." said Bradin.

"Yeah, my point is if you can't accept me not wanting to 'be with you', then I want you to end it here and now." said Kendall.

"Kendall, I can accept no, and you don't have to worry about me cheating on you because no one is even close to being as great as you." said Bradin and he leaned in and kissed her.

"Thanks, you have no idea how much that means to me." said Kendall.

"So are we still going to the beach?"asked Bradin.

Kendall rolled her eyes and grabbed Bradin's hand as she stood up, "Boys!" Then she turned and kissed him and when she pulled away she said, "actually I should get home."

"Yeah I have a surfing thing with Jay tomorrow." said Bradin.

"Oh, fun!" said Kendall laughing.

"So, I'm assuming I'm walking you home." said Bradin.

"Let's go!" said Kendall.

**Well I hope you liked it I have a really good chapter coming up next! It should be posted in a day or so! And a special thanx to all that reviewed my fanfic! Now don't forget to review:)**


	6. Visitor

**Sorry it's taken me so long to type this been busy with swimming and golf! I hope you like this chappy! Don't forget to review! Thanx again to all of you for the great reviews! Enjoy!**

**Chapter 6**

Kendall was getting ready for a date with Bradin when the door bell rang.

"Kendall could you get that?" asked her mom.

"Okay." said Kendall wondering why Bradin was a half an hour early. When she opened the door, Cory was standing in the doorway with a suit case.

"What the hell are you doing here!" asked Kendall angrily.

The her mom walked up, "oh hi Cory. So Kendall do you like your surprise?" asked her mom.

"NO I HATE IT! I HATE HIM!" said Kendall screaming.

"Why? I thought you two broke up because we moved!" said her mom totally confused.

"NO WE BROKE UP BECAUSE THAT MAN WHORE WENT AND SLEPT WITH STACEY BECAUSE I WOULDN'T!" said Kendall angrily.

"Um, well Cory, since you're here you might as well stay. So follow me to the guest room." said Kendall's mom.

"WHAT!"He's staying!" asked Kendall wondering if her mom had just heard what she said.

"Yes, it's late, and he's only here for a week." said her mom.

Then the door bell rang again. Kendall answered it and was relieved to see Bradin. Kendall didn't notice Cory was still standing in the living room.

"Hey, what's wrong?" asked Bradin.

"Well, my parents invited my ex from Hawaii, so he's staying at my house." said Kendall.

"Is that him?" asked Bradin gesturing towards Cory in the living room.

"Yeah, hey Cory I want you to meet my boyfriend Bradin." said Kendall.

"Hey." mumbled Cory.

"Well, yet's get out of here." said Bradin.

"Bye, mom be back at 12!" yelled Kendall as she walked out the door.

After they got outside Bradin asked, "Why is he here?"

"My mom and dad thought we broke up because we moved. So they thought we I guess could get back together or something, I have no clue."said Kendall.

"Did you tell then the real reason?" asked Bradin.

"Yeah, my life is great, and now I get to deal with this!" said Kendall.

"Don't worry about it, hey you could stay at my house." said Bradin winking.

Kendall couldn't help but laugh.

The he kissed her.

"Feel better now?" asked Bradin.

"Lots!" replied Kendall.

"You always make me smile." said Bradin.

"Do you suppose we could skip the movie?" asked Kendall.

"What are we gonna do then?" asked Bradin.

"The beach!" suggested Kendall.

"Ooo, I'm liking that idea." said Bradin raising his eyebrows.

Kendall playfully hit him in the arm, "Not that." she said smiling.

"So I'm assuming you mean this." said Bradin and he leaned in and kissed her.

Kendalll pulled away and said, "Okay, yes, let's get to the beach instead of on my street."

"Fine!" said Bradin taking her hand.

When Kendall got home it was 12:30, but Cory was still sitting in the living room.

"What are you doing?" asked Kendall.

"Waiting for you!" said Cory standing up, "I don't get why are you going out with Bradin."

"Your just jealous because I don't like you anymore!" said Kendall, "Here's a question for you, why did you come here? Just to piss me off?"

"No because I still like you!" said Cory and he leaned in and kissed her.

Then the door opened, "Kendall, can I have my jac..." then Bradin saw Cory and Kendall.

Kendall shoved Cory away and turned and saw Bradin's hurt face. "Bradin this is not what it looks like!"

"Forget it Kendall!" said Bradin, and he turned and left.

Kendall started crying! Then she turned and punched Cory in the face as hard as she could. "That was for everything you have put me through!" Then she turned and went to her room to try and sleep and deal with it in the morning.


	7. What!

**Sorry this one's kinda short! I hope you still like it! Don't for get to review!**

**Chapter 7**

The next morning Kendall woke up to her mom putting her clothes in to a suit case.

"Mom, what are you doing?"asked Kendall.

"We're going to Hawaii for vacation, I heard what went on last night and we need a break, plus you have a new baby cousin." said her mom still sticking stuff into her suit case.

"When are we leaving?" asked Kendall.

"The plane leaves in 4 hours, but we need to be there 2 hours early, so get out of bed!" said her mom.

Kendall got ready as fast as she could then went to talk to Bradin.

Nikki answered the door, "Hey Kendall I'll get Bradin."

"Thanks." said Kendall closing the door behind her.

"Bradin came out of his room, "what are you doing here?"

"Can we talk?"asked Kendall.

Bradin gestured to his room.

"Bradin, he kissed me! I don't' want him back at all it's totally over between me and Cory!" said Kendall starting to cry.

"Kendall, I saw you kissing and you weren't pulling away. What was I suppose to think?"asked Bradin.

"I don't know I guess I thought you'd believe me." said Kendall, "I gotta go our plane leaves at 2:00."

"What do you mean plane?" asked Bradin.

"My parents heard the whole fight last night and decided I needed a break, so I'm going to Hawaii with my family for 2 weeks." said Kendall getting sad again.

"Okay see you in 2 weeks." said Bradin.

"That's all your gonna say!" asked Kendall, "Fine, see you in 2 weeks!" she left Bradin in his room and went home.

"How did it go?" asked Cory seeing Kendall was upset.

"Shut up." said Kendall grabbing a bag to put in the car.

"Ooo, sounds like someone got dumped." said Cory still egging her on.

"Cory shut up or you'll have a broken nose to go with the black eye I gave you last night." Kendall said putting the bag in the car.

"So you wanna hook up?" asked Cory.

"I told you to shut up and leave me alone!" said Kendall. She couldn't take it anymore, so she pushed him into the little pond in her yard. Kendall couldn't stop laughing because all of his clothes were already packed and his suit case was in the car.

"Sucks to be you!" said Kendall still laughing as she got into the car.

Well Cory did get a change of clothes and they headed off to Hawaii.


	8. Hawaii

**Chapter 8** **Hawaii**

Kendall had been in Hawaii for 5 days and she was miserable. She was laying on the beach with her 2 best friends.

"Kendall, get over it he's not worth it!" said Marley.

Kendall had been laying around and hadn't even felt like surfing.

" Kendall, now get your butt off this towel, and get your board." said her other friend Lindsey.

"No thanks, I'll just lay here and keep up my tan." said Kendall rolling on to her back.

"Okay, suit yourself!" said Lindsey and she and Marley grabbed their boards to go surf.

A few minutes later Kendall heard, "Well if it isn't the girl from the Playa Linda Surf team!"

Kendall opened her eyes and saw Jay standing above her, "AH! Jay what are you doing here?" she asked standing up.

"I'm here with Bradin on the Junior Cirtut!"said Jay smiling.

"Oh!" said Kendall seeming disappointed.

"What's wrong, I thought you'd be thrilled?" asked Jay.

"Well it's a long story." said Kendall.

"I've got ti..."Jay was cut off as Bradin walked up.

"Jay who are you talking t..." asked Bradin then he saw it was Kendall.

"Hey Bradin." said Kendall feeling the tears come into her eyes.

"Hey um Jay could you give us a minute alone?"asked Brain.

"Sure." said Jay and he walked away.

Kendall couldn't hold back the tears, "Bradin, I'm so sorry!"

"Sh!"said Bradin putting his finger to her lips, and he leaned in and kissed her long and hard on the lips.

"I don't get it you were so mad when I left." said Kendall confused.

"Oh, I got even with Cory!" said Bradin with a smirk going across his face.

"Well, he got a black eye from me, what did you give him?"asked Kendall.

"Well, he got another one. When I saw him on the beach I punched him!"said Bradin.

"Hey have you been out much in Hawaii?"asked Kendall.

"Not, really." said Bradin.

"Hey do you wan to go to a party or we could hang out at my... ha ha never mind we can't exactly watch a movie in the living room of my aunts house." said Kendall.

"Hmm, then the party it is." said Bradin.

Just then Marley and Lindsey came in from the water.

"Hey guys this Bradin!" said Kendall.

"Hey I'm Marley and this is Lindsey."

"Yeah Bradin's coming to the party tonight!" said Kendall.

"Sweet." said Lindsey. Marley looked a little less excited.

"Hey we gotta run, we'll see you at the party." said Marley.

"Okay see ya there." said Kendall.

"Hey I better go to." said Bradin.

"Kay, I'll meet you at your hotel. Where are you staying?" asked Kendall.

"That one called 'Hawaii Paradise'." said Bradin.

"Okay. I'll be there at 8:30!"said Kendall.

They then both went in the directions they needed to go.

**They don't forget to review! Thanx again for all the great reviews!** **I've read a lot of your fanfics 4 summerland too! they all rock! ( well most of then I've read) I'm workin on Chapter 9 so it should be up in a few days! Elizabeth Yaster:)**


	9. Here For The PARTY!

**Chapter 9 Here for the PARTY!**

When Kendall got to the hotel Bradin was waiting for her in the lobby. Kendall was wearing baby pink and lime green board shorts with a pink and white tank top with her bikini top underneath.

"Do you ever not where something you could surf in?" asked Bradin.

"Nope." said Kendall smiling. "Let's go."

When they got to the beach Bradin was surprised to see only 6 people.

"Wow, small party." said Bradin.

"I told you girl surfers aren't popular, plus it's Hawaii not Cali Bradin." Kendall said laughing, "What kind of soda?" asked Kendall walking up to an open cooler.

"Wow this isn't a California party." said Bradin.

Kendall laughed as she put a can of pop in his hand.

"Come on I'll introduce you to everyone." said Kendall taking his hand.

Bradin recognized Marley and Lindsey who both were sitting on guys laps by the bon fire.

"Hey guys!" said Kendall walking over and taking a seat on the sand and Bradin sat next to her.

"This is Bradin. Bradin this is Lindsey and Steve, and Marley and Zach, Kaitlin and Logan.

"Hey!" they all answered back.

"So is this the guy you were moping around about?" asked Logan.

"Yes." said Kendall feeling her face getting hot.

"So what happened?" asked Kaitlin.

"It's a long story." said Kendall.

"Yep." said Bradin moving behind Kendall and putting his legs on either side of her and wrapping his arms around her.

After a few hours of laughing and talking, everyone left. Leaving Bradin and Kendall alone. They laid on their backs looking at the stars. Kendall had her head laying on Bradin's chest. He was running his fingers through her hair.

"Bradin." whispered Kendall.

"Hmhm." answered Bradin.

"Do you think we should head 'home'?"asked Kendall.

"No, let's stay here tonight." said Bradin.

Kendall propped herself up and kissed Bradin.

Bradin put his arms around her waist as they continued to kiss. Kendall started to giggle.

"What?"asked Bradin.

"Sorry I'm ticklish, and your hands were tickling my back." said Kendall.

"Okay." said Bradin and he continued kissing her.

Kendall suddenly felt Bradin's hands reaching up the back of her shirt.

"Bradin." said Kendall.

"Sorry, sorry." said Bradin.

"It's okay." said Kendall as she rolled over to her side and laid next to Bradin, his arms around her. Without noticing it she fell asleep. Bradin couldn't help but smile looking at Kendall's sleeping face.

The next morning Kendall awoke with a start noticing where she was, then relaxed again and waited for Bradin to wake-up. When Kendall heard Bradin wake-up she rolled over to face him.

"Morning." said Kendall smiling.

"Hey!" said Bradin.

"So are you up for some surfing?" asked Kendall.

"Umm okay after this." said Bradin and he leaned in and kissed her.

"BRADIN, KENDALL!" yelled Jay.

"Jeeze, Jay don't' be so loud." said Bradin.

"Have you been here the whole night?" asked Jay.

"Yeah sorry I didn't call." said Bradin.

"Do you realize how worried I was?" asked Jay.

"Sorry Jay, it was my idea to stay here." said Kendall trying to take a little heat off of Bradin.

"Well, I'm just glad your okay, and you two better be happy I didn't call Ava." said Jay. "Kendall do your parents know where you are?"

"I was planning on being at my friend Lindsey's house so they think I'm there." said Kendall.

"Okay let's go." said Jay.


	10. Back in Cali

**Chapter 10 Back in Cali**

When Kendall went back to her aunt's house her parents told her they decided they were going to stay 2 weeks more than they planned.

"Mom, Dad please can't I just go home?" pleaded Kendall.

"Who is going to stay with you?' asked her mom.

"I don't know." said Kendall.

"Okay it's settled, your staying here." said her dad.

Kendall grabbed her board and went to the beach to surf. There she ran into Bradin.

"Hey what's wrong?"asked Bradin.

"Well, now my parents are staying for another 2 weeks and I don't' have anywhere to stay in Cali." said Kendall.

"Hey maybe you could stay with me." suggested Bradin.

"Hey that would be fun, hang on let me check with my parents. On second thought why don't you use my cell to call and check with Ava first." Kendall said handing Bradin her cell

Well everything worked out, Kendall was staying with Bradin. So she flew back with Bradin and Jay. Everyone had fun with Kendall around, especially Bradin.

Kendall was stay in Nikki's room, those two hit it off great. They did each others' hair and nails. It was like having a sleep over every night.

One night when Bradin got back from the surf shop he walked in through the door and saw Nikki and Kendall watching a movie, and Kendall was french braiding Nikki's hair. Bradin sat down on the couch next to Kendall and kissed her on the cheek.

"Hey." said Kendall smiling as she finished with the braid and reached down for a hair tie.

Then the phone rang.

"I'll get it." said Bradin getting up. "Hello, yep hold on. Nikki it's Cameron."

"Oo, good." she got up really fast grabbed the phone and ran up to her room.

Kendall laughed and started picking up all of the hair stuff.

"So where is everyone?"asked Bradin.

"Ava and Susanna are at a fashion meeting thing 'til like 8:00. Jay, well working, and Johnny took Derek to that new movie then they're going out for burgers." said Kendall.

"Okay." said Bradin.

"So I was thinking since it's just going to be the three of us, I thought we'd order a pizza." said Kendall.

"Sounds good to me." said Bradin.

Just then Nikki came bounding down the stairs, "I'm going out with Cameron! Bye!" and she was out the door.

"Good now it's just you and me!" said Bradin. He leaned over and kissed her, she could feel his hands trying to take off her shirt.

" Bradin, please." She said giving him a sad look.

"I'm sorry it's just hard." said Bradin.

"We can still do this though." said Kendall and she leaned in and kissed him, and he kissed her back and pushed her and they laid on the couch.

Then a few minutes later Jay walked in, "Jeeze is this all you two do?"

"Ha ha very funny Jay." said Bradin.

"Well I better go order those pizzas." said Kendall getting up noticing it was a good time to leave.

As soon as Kendall was out of ear shot Jay asked, "Bradin, what the hell was that?"

"What? We weren't doing anything." said Bradin defensively.

"Good keep it that way." said Jay and he walked over and told Kendall, "hey get pepperoni."

The next day Kendall, Bradin, and Lucas were all surfing.

They were all sitting on their boards just talking.

"Kendall where did you learn to surf like that?" asked Lucas.

"I'm just a natural." said Kendall in a joking tone.

"You wish!" said Bradin.

"No, I learned to surf in Hawaii." said Kendall.

"Nice." said Lucas.

Yeah well you guys know that you both stink compared to me. Just kidding!" said Kendall.

"Yeah, sure Kendall, you keep thinkin' that." said Bradin then he pushed her off her board.

"Hey!' said Kendall popping her head out of the water as Bradin got a high five form Lucas. Then she tackled Bradin off of his board.

Then Kendall and Bradin flipped Lucas's board over and he fell in the water. They all laughed as they swam into shore.

Once they all caught their breaths they started talking again.

"So Lucas, you gotta girl friend yet?" asked Kendall.

"Nope." said Lucas.

"Well I'm excited my parents come home in a week!" said Kendall, "Sorry Bradin I want to sleep in my own house."

"What ever." said Bradin.

"Well, I'm gonna hit the water, you two coming?" asked Kendall.

"No you go ahead I'm beat." said Bradin laying back down.

"I'm gonna stay here too." said Lucas.

"Okay suit yourselves." said Kendall as she grabbed her board and ran for the water.

"So how are things going with Kendall?" asked Lucas.

"Great." said Bradin watching Kendall to see if he could learn anything.

"I don't understand how she can be such a good surfer, sometimes I don't think its fare." said Lucas.

Then Erica walked up and saw the two boys watching Kendall surfing.

"You two are pathetic." she said laughing. 'Told you girls are better surfers."

"Shut up Erica." said Bradin laughing.

"She's good, really flexible, Bradin is she a dancer at all?" asked Erica.

"I don't know she's never said anything." said Bradin.

Just then Kendall walked up and flopped down on her towel. "Okay, now I'm tired." said Kendall, "Hey Erica. How are you?"

"Good, Kendall have you ever been in dance?" asked Erica.

"Um, yeah for... 13 years or so why?" asked Kendall.

"Yep yep, quit when I started getting serious about surfing." said Kendall, "And I didn't make the high school dance team but whatever surfing's more fun, because I get to cream boys."

"Ha ha ha, don't need to rub it in." said Lucas.

Kendall laughed as she dired off and said, "okay gonna go." she kissed Bradin on the cheek, "see you guys later."

"I better go too." said Bradin running after Kendall.

"Hey Erica can I talk to you about something? It has to do with Kendall." said Lucas.

**Please review! thanx luv u all!**

**Elizabeth Yaster**


	11. Lucas's Secret

**A/n: I'm so sorry it's taken me so long to update! I'll try to update more often once school is out for me on the 9th! (I hate my school district!) Anyway PLEASE REVIEW! **

**Luv, Elizabeth Yaster**

**Chapter 11 Lucas**

"Yeah, so what's up?" asked Erica.

"I like Kendall too!" said Lucas his face turning beet red and he laid down to hide it!

"Wo, wo, wo and wo again!" said Erica, "Now we really need to get you a girlfriend!"

"Why do I always fall for someone I can't have!" said Lucas.

"Well your just gonna have to suck it up and find yourself a girl." said Erica, "in fact I think I have just the girl, if you willing to do a little surfing?"

"YES!" said Lucas, "anything!"

"Okay okay, jeeze don't get so excited!" said Erica, "Plus I need you to tell Bradin about this."

"No way your kidding right!" said Lucas, "I can't he'd kill me."

"Well, I don't hook you up with a girl unless you face your daemons." said Erica.

"Fine, I'll talk to him but if this blows up in my face I'll hurt you." said Lucas.

"What ever." said Erica getting up.

Lucas laid back to think, _Crap what am I going to do? _

"Lucas you still here?"asked Kendall.

"What are you doing here?" asked Lucas.

"I forgot my towel. Lucas is something the matter?" asked Kendall.

"No, fine, just fine. I'll see you around." said Lucas getting up. He grabbed his towel and his board and got out of there. _"Few that was close!" _

Later that week Bradin was working at the surf shop when Lucas walked in. Erica was hanging shirts on a rack and as soon as she saw Lucas she made and excuse to leave, "Um, gonna go see if Jay needs my help in the back."

"Okay, what's up Luke?" asked Bradin.

"Uh, nothin' but can I talk to you?" asked Lucas.

"Sure." said Bradin grabbing the board he was waxing to put it away.

"Ya know Kendall?" asked Lucas.

"I should she's my girlfriend." said Bradin.

"Well, I'm kinda into her." said Lucas bracing himself for Bradin to blow- up.

"Okay, yeah so." said Bradin.

"That's all your gonna say?" said Lucas shocked.

"Yeah, because I know you won't do anything more." said Bradin, "But if you do I'll lick your ass!"

"Cool, what time you get off here?" asked Lucas.

"Um, 4:00." said Bradin grabbing another board to wax.

"You wanna surf later?" asked Lucas.

"Sure, Kendall's doing a girls night with Nikki, Ava and Susanna." said Bradin.

"Oh, I'd be scared if I were you." said Lucas laughing.

"Yeah prob... oh crap they'll probably tell a bunch of my baby stories." said Bradin.

"Oh, good then I'll get to hear 'em too." said Lucas laughing.

"Shut up." said Bradin and he threw the rage sitting on the counter at Lucas. Then Lucas threw it back as Jay came out of the back, "Hey, you two knock it off."

"Sorry." said Bradin picking the rage off of his head.

Just then a girl walked in who had highlighted, light brown shoulder length hair with deep brown eyes. With Kendall following behind her.

"Hey guys, this is Sydney or Syd, my cousin and best friend from North Dakota.

When Erica heard someone come in she came out of the back and saw Kendall and a new girl and said, "Hey Kendall this must be Sydney!"

"Yep that's me." said Sydney.

"Well, I'm Erica and this is Lucas."

"And I'm Bradin."

"Cool, so Erica Kendall says you can teach me to surf she gave up on teaching me." Sydney said laughing.

"Actually, I'm kinda busy so I'm gonna have Lucas teach you." said Erica.

"Sweet, um, okay, I'll give you my cell number so we can talk about when we can do a lesson." said Sydney.

"Um, are you busy tonight or right now?" asked Lucas.

"Sure Kendall do you mind?" asked Sydney.

"No go ahead I'm doing stuff with Bradin's aunt, sister, and aunt's friend." said Kendall. "Jay can she rent a board?"

"Yeah, Bradin grab one of the new ones." said Jay.

"Okay Lucas I'll meet you at the beach in 10 minutes." said Sydney.

After she left the shop with Kendall Lucas said, "Wow, she's hot."

"I knew you'd change your mind about Kendall." said Erica immediately wishing she hadn't said anything.

"Wait you knew he liked Kendall and you didn't tell me!" said Bradin.

"Yes, but I made him promise he'd tell you or I'd tell you." said Erica.

"Well while you to fight about this I'm going to go give a lesson, then get myself a date." said Lucas and with that he grabbed his stuff and left.

**okay that was chapter 11! Please Review! I'm having writers block with this story so it might be a while for a new chapter! If you have any ideas PLEASE share! Have a great day!**


	12. Getting to Know Sydney & Braidn

**A/N:Hello I'm sooooo sorry about the long time with no update I've had really bad writers block but now it's all good! Don't forget to review!**

**Chapter 12 Getting to Know Sydney and Bradin**

Lucas and Sydney collapsed next to their surf boards and started to talk, Lucas asked the first question.

"So do you have a boyfriend way up in North Dakota?"

"Are you kidding, I live in a town with 9 people, me my parents, and my 6 brothers." said Sydney.

"Wow, you live in the 'boonies'!" said Lucas.

"Yep, it's like 10 miles north of Lisbon, North Dakota." said Sydney, "I swear you could walk up and down our road naked and nobody would bother you."

Lucas laughed, "So where do you go to school? And how do you know Kendall so well since you live so far away?" asked Lucas.

"I'm actually home schooled. And I know Kendall so well because every summer our families would take turns having each other at our houses." said Sydney.

"Wow, all 9 of you got on a plane every other summer!" said Lucas.

"Nope, only 'til I was 10 then my mom started having my brothers, so my mom just sent me to Hawaii to get to see a person my own age and get away from my brothers and the farm." said Sydney.

"What kind of farm do you have?" asked Lucas.

"Geeze your just full of questions aren't you." said Sydney laughing, "Let's see we raise horses, cows, and we grow sweet corn, and winter wheat. Now it's my turn to ask questions. So how many siblings do you have stuff like that."

"Well, I've lived here my whole life and I have one older brother and I love to surf."

"Wow, very exciting." said Sydney. "So how much do I owe you for this lesson?" asked Sydney.

"How about you let me take you to a movie and out to eat and we'll call it even." said Lucas.

"Are you asking me out on a date?" asked Sydney.

"That depends what's your answer?" asked Lucas.

"Well if it means I get to hang out with you sure." said Sydney.

"Okay, um I'll pick you up at around like 7." said Lucas.

"Sounds good, I'll see then." Sydney got up and grabbed her stuff.

"_YES!" _thought Lucas.

Kendall was sitting on her bed when she heard grumbling coming from the guest room across the hall. So she got up to see what Sydney was doing. When she walked in she saw all of Sydney's clothes laid out on the bed, and Sydney was sitting on the floor looking defeated.

"Hey what's with the shopping mall set up?" asked Kendall.

"You'd think I'd pack something cute to wear to a movie with a cute guy."

"AAHHH your going on a date with Lucas." said Kendall, "how come I didn't know this!"

"I don't' know, but can you please help me!" said Sydney.

"Sure come in to my room and we'll find you something." said Kendall.

Sydney with Kendall's help chose a tight light pink t-shirt and a cute pair of short jean shorts, a shell necklace and white flip-flops.

"Thank you thank you!" said Sydney.

"Yeah, oh that's the door it's probably for you. I'll get it."said Kendall.

Kendall ran down the stairs and opened the door, "Hey Lucas she'll be right down, come on in."

"Thanks." said Lucas stepping in and shutting the door behind him.

Sydney came bounding down the stairs. "Ready to go?"

"Yep, I'll have her home by 11." said Lucas.

"I don't care just be nice to her Lucas." said Kendall smiling because she knew he would be.

"I will see you later Kendall." said Lucas and they left.

Kendall noticed she now only had 30 minutes to change and be over at Bradin's, so she ran up stairs and grabbed her purse and headed to Bradin's.

At Bradin's house Nikki was sitting on the couch waiting for Ava, And Susanna to come down stairs when she heard the door bell ring. "I got it." she yelled.

"Hey!" said Kendall when Nikki opened the door.

"Hey come on in." said Nikki.

When Bradin heard Kendall voice he came out fo his room, "Hey Kendall."

"Hey did you hear Lucas and Sydney hooked up?" asked Kendall.

"No, cool. Okay now Nikki don't go telling any embarrassing stories." said Bradin.

"Oh you ruin all my fun!" said Nikki.

Finally Susanna and Ava came running down the stairs, with huge smiles and they were chattering back and forth.

"Oh my gosh you guys won't believe it Susanna and I just got a call to go to New York to show our line to one of the biggest names in fashion!" said Ava.

"Oh my gosh that's great!" said Nikki giving Ava and Susanna each a hug.

"Yeah the only bad news is we have to leave early tomorrow morning so we can't go out tonight." said Susanna.

"Hey, it's totally okay." said Kendall.

"Yeah same here I'll just call Cameron and see what he's up to." said Nikki.

"And Kendall and I can go out." said Bradin taking Kendall's hand.

"Okay just be back by 11!" said Ava.

"Okay, see you later." said Bradin as he and Kendall walked out the door.

"So what do you want to do?" asked Kendall.

"Hmm want ice cream?" asked Bradin.

"Sure then maybe a walk on the beach?" suggested Kendall.

"Sounds like a plan."said Bradin,

Once they got their ice cream they walked up and down the beach enjoying each others company. After they finished their ice cream they sat on the beach and talked for a while.

After a pause in their conversation Bradin leaned in and kissed Kendall passionately. As he held her face in his hands. Kendall leaned into the kiss and when they pulled apart Kendall couldn't help keeping a huge smile across her face.

"What?" asked Bradin.

"I was just think how much I would have missed out on if I would have gone out with your aunt and sister and Susanna." said Kendall.

"Hey I almost for got I got you something." said Bradin reaching into his pocket and he pulled out a plastic wax container.

"Thanks you got me wax." said Kendall.

"No, open it." said Bradin.

So Kendall opened it to see a silver ring with a tiny diamond.

"OH MY GOSH!" screamed Kendall.

"You know what it is don't you." said Bradin.

"Is it a promise ring?" asked Kendall.

"Yep." said Bradin.

"Oh my gosh thank you!" said Kendall.

"Sorry it's so small I didn't realize how much rings cost so the stone is really small." said Bradin.

"Bradin I don't care what the ring looks like it's more important of who the guy is." said Kendall who was smiling from ear to ear. She leaned in and kissed him trying to put all of her love for him in the kiss.

"Wow!" said Bradin, "I guess you do like it! Well I still have one more surprise." Bradin grabbed Kendall's hand and helped her up then started down the beach. They stopped and there at Spanish Cove was a fire and a blanket.

"Bradin, I told you I'm waiting until I'm married." said Kendall.

"Who says we're doing that." said Bradin

So the two spent the rest of the night talking, kissing and just enjoying each other's company!

**A/N: okay please** **go and review! And a special thanx to everyone who has reviewed my story! Oh fyi they aren't cancelling Summerland anymore!**

**Love ya!**

**Elizabeth Yaster**


	13. Surf War

**Chapter 13 Surf War**

Kendall was surfing one afternoon, and every time she tried a new trick she fell. Finally she decided she quit for the day and ask if Jay could help her out. But she was going to have even more trouble out of the water than in the water.

"Wow, I would have thought girl surfers from Hawaii would actually be good but from what I just saw you proved me wrong." said Tanner.

"Tanner you wish you were as good as me." said Kendall trying to ignore him.

"Actually if I looked like that on a board I'd burn it and stick to boogie boarding." said Tanner.

"Okay Tanner what ever, but I have a few 1st place trophies that beg to differ about my ability to surf." Kendall said being as nice as humanly possible.

"Yeah but you were up against girls, and girls can't surf." said Tanner.

"OH you did not just say that!" said Kendall getting pissed off, "By the way I only enter co-ed competitions so I know I can beat guys."

"Ooo getting angry are we that's hot." said Tanner.

"Kid you need serious help. Hey I've got an idea, a surf competition you vs. me tomorrow. I'll get Jay to be the judge or better yet I'll get someone who knows surfing and will determine the winner." said Kendall.

"You got it girly, you are so going down." said Tanner sticking out his hand for her to shake it.

"Yeah with you under neath my board getting squished." said Kendall shaking his hand.

"Hey Jay?" asked Kendall walking into the surf shop.

"Yeah." said Jay popping up from behind the counter.

"Do you know anyone who can judge a surf competition?" asked Kendall.

"Yeah, wait a minute who what where and why?" asked Jay.

"I ah kinda challenged Tanner to a surfing competition." said Kendall.

"You did what?" asked Jay yelling. "What were you thinking?"

"He was giving me crap how 'girls can't surf and blah blah blah." said Kendall.

"You have been hanging out with Bradin way too long." said Jay.

"Hey guys what's going on?" asked Bradin who also had Lucas with him.

"Well, your smart little girlfriend challenged Tanner to a surfing competition." said Jay.

"Nice going Kendall, I'll I can say is don't get me involved Tanner already hates that I hang out with you guys." said Lucas.

"When were you going to do this?" asked Bradin.

"Um, tomorrow." said Kendall.

"Okay you get out and practice you'll need it." said Jay.

"Gee, thanks for all the support." said Kendall.

"Yeah know go." said Jay.

2 hours later a tired Kendall waited for a final wave to come then she was heading in. Erica and Bradin watched from the shore yelling tips. Kendall finally saw a huge wave coming and she paddled with all of her strength and got up.

"I don't know how she's gonna beat Tanner tomorrow." said Bradin.

"Yeah it'll be tough that's for sure she's... wait where is she?" asked Erica scanning the water for her. Just then her board popped up but no Kendall.

"OH MY GOSH BRADIN she's not coming up!" yelled Erica.

**A/N: OOOh don't you just love to be left hanging! Well the next chappy should be up Friday (tomorrow I have to counsel at a day camp) **

**special thanx go out to:**

**Jessefan0409**

**Soxbabe**

**Dramagrl**

**I found out that they are keeping Summerland from another author I'm sorry I don't remember who. I trust her though because she knew it was getting cancelled. Luv you all! Don't for get to REVIEW! Elizabeth Yaster**


	14. Kendall

**Chapter 14 Kendall**

Bradin pulled off his shirt and ran into the water. Erica waited what really was only 10 seconds felt like 10 hours waiting for Bradin to bring Kendall to shore. Erica had already called 911 and the EMT's were there putting her on a stretcher and into an ambulance.

"Come on let's go to the hospital we'll call her parents on the way there." said Erica.

There were a lot of people in the waiting room at the hospital. Erica, Bradin, Jay, Ava, Nikki, Lucas, Kendall's parents, and Sydney. They had all been sitting there a half an hour and they hadn't heard anything.

Just then a doctor walked in and asked for Kendall's parents.

Bradin felt like he was going to be sick. Then her parents came over relieved faces and said, "They said she's awake, she broke her right arm and pulled some muscles in her kneck but other than that she'll be fine."

You could feel a weight being lifted off everyone's shoulders.

"You all can go see her two people at a time." said the docter.

Kendall's parents went first, then Bradin went in.

Kendall managed a smile as Bradin walked in, "hey."

"Hey you had us scared." said Bradin sitting on the edge of the bed.

"Yeah I scared my self. I guess I won't be surfing against Tanner tomorrow." Kendall said smiling.

"I would assume you wouldn't be." said Bradin. "What happened that you didn't come back up?"

"Well I fell but my board hit my arm and the pain made me like pass out I guess and the I woke up here." said Kendall.

"Your lucky I know CPR." said Bradin.

"I do too, I had to learn how when I got certified for babbysitting ." said Kendall.

"Babysitting?" said Bradin.

"Yeah kids might need it, it if I'm babysitting."

"No, you actually did a class on how to babysit." said Bradin laughing

"What yeah, stop laughing." said Kendall but couldn't help it and started laughing too.

"Hey is it my turn yet?" asked Jay as he poked his face in.

"Sure come in." said Kendall.

"Oh I got you that judge you wanted." said Jay smiling.

"Just say it, you told me I shouldn't challenge Tanner well I'm not." said Kendall, "I'm glad to that would be so mortifying to be beat by him."

"Actually I think you could have beat him, considering you can wipe the floor with Bradin." said Jay.

"Oh gee, thanks Jay." said Bradin.

"Well, I'm gonna go I'll see you soon." said Jay leaving.

"Thanks Jay, bye." said Kendall.

"Well, I better go too, there are a lot of people here to see you." said Bradin and he kissed her forehead.

"Bye." said Kendall.

When Bradin was out of the waiting room he saw talking to someone really loud but he couldn't see who it was. As Bradin got closer he saw it was Tanner!

"What the hell are you doing here?" asked Bradin.

"Nothing I'm leaving now." said Tanner.

"Good and stay away from my girlfriend." said Bradin.

"What ever you say farm boy!" said Tanner.

"UGH I hate that guy." said Erica coming up behind them.

"Let's just all agree to not tell Kendall he was here." said Jay.

"Sounds good to me." said Bradin.

After everyone got a chance to talk to Kendall, Bradin went in to say bye again before he left.

"So your staying over night." said Bradin.

"Yeah, my mom is staying here with me so I'll be fine, thanks again for everything Brae." said Kendall.

"Sure, I'll be here tomorrow when you leave." said Bradin.

"Okay sounds good I'm gonna go to sleep now I'm really tired." said Kendall.

"Yep, bye!" said Bradin.

**A/N: sorry this chappy kinda sux! But I'll see what you guys think! So please review and tell me if you think I should re-write it! Thanx! And special thanx go out to: dramagrl and jessefan0409!** **And I'm sorry I told you the wrong info! But I guess they are still cancelling Summerland! It SUX! Oh well I'll live as long as people still write fanfics! Luv ya! **

**Elizabeth Yaster**


	15. Returning Home

**A/N: Hello! I didn't get any response on chappy 14 so I'm just going to add to this story! Okay so here it is!**

**Chapter 15**

After 3 days of being in the hospital, Kendall was out and now only had a cast and a band-aid on her cheek.

Kendall decided to take her old journal out and just start pouring out her thoughts.

Sydney noticed Kendall sitting on the beach and decided to go talk to her.

"Guess who?" asked Sydney putting her hands over her cousin's eyes.

"Hhhmmm, Syd?" guessed Kendall.

"Darn, so what are you doing." asked Sydney as she sat down on the sand next to Kendall.

"I pulled out my old journal Grrandma gave us when we turned 13." said Kendall shutting it.

"You still have yours?" said Sydney shocked, "I had to get rid of it, because my brother's don't know the meaning of privacy!"

Kendall started laughing, "I have a whole new appreciation for being an only child."

"So when do you loose the cast?" asked Sydney.

"I think I have 2 more weeks. I'll care about is that I get to start surfing again. I'm going to be so rusty." said Kendall. "Already talk to Jay and I'm gonna help out in the shop so I can be around surfing a little."

"Yeah I just wish I wasn't leaving in a week." said Sydney.

"That's right! What is going to happen with you and Lucas?" asked Kendall.

"I have to break it off, I can trust myself, because obviously I'm not going to have a boyfriend in ND, but Lucas, I'd rather just let him be single in case he wants to date someone else."

"Yep yep. Well enough of this depressing chit chat, what do you say to a movie, pedicures, and ice cream?" asked Kendall.

"Oh, yes but you can get the pedicure, I'm getting a manicure." said Sydney.

"But then you have to stop stalling and break it off with Lucas." said Kendall.

"Fine!" said Sydney.

**A/N: Okay sorry it's so short and I promise to add drama next chapter! But right now I have writers block but I need to up date! But please still review! Thanks!**

**Elizabeth Yaster**


	16. Author's Note out of story ideas!

**A/N: Hey! I have no ideas for this story! So if u can think of any please please tell me or this story will most likely end:( Elizabeth Yaster! Special thanx to all that have reviewed and if u haven't shame on u! Lol!**


	17. Talking to Lucas

**A/N: Special thanx go out to jessefan0409 for giving me ideas for these next few chapters! So here it is chapter 16...**

"_Okay, just do it, he'll be okay with it."_ thought Sydney as she rang Lucas's doorbell.

"Hey!" said Lucas opening the door.

"Hey, can we talk?" asked Sydney.

"Yeah, sure come on in." said Lucas.

"Lucas, I'm leaving in however many days and i think it would be better if we broke up, so that way you can date while I'm on ND!" Sydney blurted out.

"Hey, hey hey. I love you Syd! And you going back to ND doesn't change that!" said Lucas.

Sydney started to cry.

"Oh, don't do this." said Lucas pulling Sydney into a tight hug.

"How will I know that you won't find someone else?" asked Sydney through tears.

"Because you can trust me." said Lucas.

"Okay then sleep with me." said Sydney.

"No I can't do that." said Lucas, "because that will make it harder to be apart."

"Fine, I don't think I'm ready anyway." said Sydney.

"Good, we're good then." said Lucas.

"Yep, we're good." said Sydney with a wide smile now on her face.

"Hey you doing anything right now?" asked Lucas.

"Um, no." said Sydney.

"How about another surfing lesson before you leave." asked Lucas.

"Sure let's go."

Kendall was listening to music in her room and not paying any attention to what was going on around her, when Bradin came up and put his arms around her waste!

"AAAHHH!" screamed Kendall.

"Geeze, I didn't mean to scare you." said Bradin.

"Don't sneak up on me like that." trying to sound serious but burst out laughing.

"So, I have an idea." said Bradin.

"Uh, oh better go run for cover, Bradin Westerly has an idea!" said Kendall.

"Ha ha, very funny actually it's a good idea." said Bradin.

"Really, would you like to tell me this brilliant idea of yours before I become an old lady." said Kendall.

"Fine... let's elope."

"Ha ha ha, good one Bradin." said Kendall laughing then stopped noticing he was serious, "Your serious? Are you mad?"

"Nope, I'm in love and the only way I can 'be with you' is if we're married." said Bradin.

"Okay, everyone freeze and stop! Did you drink a bottle of cough syrup before you came over here." asked Kendall.

"Forget." said Bradin.

"No Bradin wait!" said Kendall grabbing his arm. "Being married is important to me but I'm not even ready for that kind of relationship especially in High school."

"Okay, I guess I can wait a few more months." said Bradin.

"Thanks Brae." said Kendall leaning in and kissing Bradin passionately on the lips. Bradin kissed her back with as much passion as Kendall gave him. They moved over to he bed and laid down and for the first time they just made out with out Bradin pursuing anything.

After about half an hour straight of making out they pulled apart.

"That was great." commented Kendall, "thanks for not pushing it any further."

"Yep." said Bradin bitting his lip wanting more.

"Maybe we should finish this at the beach my mom would have a stroke if she walked in on us." said Kendall.

Bradin just laughed, "Let's go then."

"Okay give me your hand." said Kendall offering her hand to Bradin.

Later that night when Kendall was walking home she decided to go to Lucas's house to see how he took Sydney breaking up with him. She saw him standing by his door with someone, but it didn't look like Sydney!

**A/N: Oooo, cliff hanger!don't ya love um. Please please review! thanx again to jessefan0409 for these ideas! You rock my socks!**

**Elizabeth Yaster**


	18. Getting back to normal almost

**Chapter 17**

Kendall just decided to go home and see if Sydney was there, and if she had broken up with Lucas.

When she go there Sydney wasn't home.

"That's odd?" said Kendall to herself.

At 1:00 am Sydney stumbled into the house and snuck up to her room.

"AH!" Sydney screamed, she didn't see Kendall sitting on her bed.

"Hey, where were you?" asked Kendall.

"Umm, I can't tell you." said Sydney afraid of what Kendall would say if she told her that she was still with Lucas.

"Come on we tell each other everything." said Kendall, giving Sydney puppy dog eyes.

"FINE! I was out with Lucas, I love him Kendall! And we aren't going to break up."

"Woh, hold on you were with Lucas the whole night?" asked Kendall.

"Yeah."

And you made out in front of his house door at one point?"

"Yeah how the hell did you know that?" asked Sydney.

"I was on the beach with Bradin tonight, and I saw Lucas with, you but I thought it was someone else because you said you were going to break up with him."

"Oh, okay, now that we have that straightened out, what were you and Bradin doing on the beach?" Sydney asked raising her eyebrow.

"Nothing, making out, laughing talking." said Kendall.

"uh, huh sure you were." said Sydney.

"Oh, no I'm waiting for marriage." said Kendall.

"Oh, okay, let me know how that goes for you." said Sydney.

"I will, thanks for the confidence." said Kendall.

"You bet anytime!" said Sydney laughing.

It now being the last week of August, Bradin, Lucas, and Kendall all made the surf team again for the year. Kendall was still kicking all of the boys butts' out on the water.

Kendall and Bradin were laying in a hammock together talking holding hands and talking.

"I can't believe summer is almost over, and it's weird not having Syd here." said Kendall.

"Yeah, but school will be okay, there's prom this year to look forward too."

"Yep." said Kendall with a sigh.

"What are you thinking about?" asked Bradin.

"Hmm I'll let you know when I know." said Kendall laying her head on Bradin's chest and closed her eyes.

It was October and it was the week before the big homecoming football game and dance. Kendall was getting her books out of her locker to go home when her friend Jenny came up to her and tapped her on the shoulder. "Oh, hey Jenny what's up?"

"Um, nothing."

"Okay, no something is up what is it?"

"Okay come with me but keep your eyes closed." said Jenny covering Kendall's eyes and leading somewhere.

"Jenny what's the big idea? Where are we going?"

"Just hang on and trust me."

Jenny was leading Kendall to a surprise from Bradin.

"Okay open."

Kendall opened her eyes to see Bradin standing with "Will u go to homecoming with me!" written on his wet suit and "PLEASE!" writen on his surf board.

All Kendall could do was burst out laughing.

"Ah is that a yes or a no?" asked Bradin.

"You are so weird, aren't you suppose to do this to ask me to prom, not Homecoming."

"Yeah, but I felt like being odd for once." said Bradin.

"You mean weird." said Kendall laughing.

"So are you going to answer the question?" asked Bradin.

"It's a yes smart one!" said Kendall.

"Okay, well I don't have to change for practice now." said Bradin.

"I'll see you there."

When Kendall was walking to practice she crashed into someone, "Oh I'm sor.. Oh never mind it's you."

"Oh, well your nice." said Tanner.

"Yeah, I am and you're an ass, no that we're done I have to get to practice." said Kendall.

"Wait, I'm not done talking." said Tanner.

"What do you want please make it quick."

"Okay, that surf competition we were going to have before your little accident."

"Wow, your pathetic, that was what the beginning August. Forget it." said Kendall.

"No I want to make it interesting."said Tanner.

"Not, interested Tanner."

"Okay, well it involves your lover boy."

"What does Bradin have to do with this."

"Okay, now that I've got your attention, you do the competition and lose you have to go on a date with me and if you don't do the competition me and my friends beat up Bradin, you win I leave you a lone oh and I don't tell Bradin about this little deal."

"Fine! Saturday, 2:00 sharp you don't show up I know you chickened out." said Kendall.

"I'll be there." said Tanner.

"_Crap how am I going to get out of this one_?" thought Kendall as she walked to practice.

**A/N: I'm so sorry it's taken me so long to update! Well what did you think? PLEASE REVIEW! Elizabeth Yaster **


	19. Surf War 2

**A/N: Hey! Sorry I haven't updated lately! I've been swamped with school and swimming! In the chapter there are a few made up surf tricks sorry they're kinda bad but what do you think? Don't for get to review after you read. Oh yeah and I always for get I own none of the characters from summerland but I do own Kendall! Now here is chapter 18!**

**Chapter 18**

That Saturday Kendall waited with her board hoping she could beat Tanner.

"You ready to go on a date with me?" asked Tanner.

"No way, I'm winning this thing no matter what." said Kendall, "Now are we going to stand here all day or are we going to do this?"

"Okay this is how it works you do everything I do or better and I leave you alone."

"Fine but how about tricks and that is it!" said Kendall.

"Fine, let's go."

Tanner's first trick was a simple 180. "That's the best you can do?" asked Kendal who easily did a 180.

"Yeah but now try this."

Tanner took the next wave and did a 180 killer, which he made the a mistake, because that was Kendall's favorite trick.

"Well I guess you are an okay surfer." said Tanner.

"Shut up Tanner and do the last trick so I can go home."

"Okay."

Tanner then did a skeleton, which is called that because if you fall the wrong way you can break a lot of bones. It's one of the hardest tricks for kids their age. Tanner didn't do the trick worthy of a 10 but it was still pretty good.

"There you go Ken, let's see you land that."

"Okay I will and who said you could give me a nick name?"

"Me now go do the trick so I can start getting ready for our date."

Kendall saw a good wave coming so she took it. Last time she'd worked on this trick with Jay she had almost landed it, key word being almost. Kendall stood up and...

**A/N: OOO cliff hanger! So what do you think should happen? I have an idea for either way, should she land the trick or fall and have to deal with Tanner? I'm undecided so review and let me know! Thanx so much for reading my story! Now go review! Thanx Again.**

**Elizabeth Yaster**


	20. Who won?

**A/N: Hey here is the next chapter I hope you all like the direction I went in! Special thanx go out to Soxbabe and JmacKarla! Well here it is chapter 19 or w/e it is! Don't forget to review!**

**Chapter 19**

_Kendall stood up... _She got up and took a deep breath and went for the trick and smack hit the water hard.

"Shit!" cursed Kendall under her breath. She could see a huge grin on Tanner's face as she paddled her self over by him.

"Looks like little miss perfect isn't as great as she think she is."

"Shut up Tanner, now I go to a movie with you then you leave me alone!"

"Fine I'll pick you up at seven and you better not tell farm boy about this, no bringing him on our date got it?"

"Yeah I got it."

"Good see you at seven be ready for fun."

"Yeah, to bad you didn't tell me not to tell Lucas." thought Kendall with a wide grin spreading across her face.

Kendall sent Lucas a text telling him about her date with Tanner and to tell Bradin about it for her.

Lucas replied that he would tell Bradin for her.

"Phew!" thought Kendall.

When Tanner pulled up in his car Kendall was waiting outside wearing a long sleeve t-shirt and a pair of jeans.

"What the hell are you wearing?"

"Clothes."

"No, go back inside and put on something you'd wear on a date with Bradin, or the deal is off."

"Fine!" said Kendall getting out and slamming the door, then she came back out with a tank top with a cute pair of jeans.

"That's better."

"Let's just get this over with." said Kendall and hoping Bradin was already at the theater.

Well Bradin wasn't at the theater he was at the surf shop, and Lucas couldn't get a hold of him because he had left his phone in his room charging!

And right when he was locking up he saw Kendall and Tanner walking out of the theater with Tanner trying to put his arm around Kendall's waste.

"Kendall!"

"Bradin, this is not what it looks like."

"What the hell, I ask you to homecoming then you go out with this asshole!"

"Bradin, didn't Lucas get a hold of you?" asked Kendall.

"No, I don't have my phone."

"Wait you called Lucas!" said Tanner.

"Yeah, you said I couldn't call Bradin, so I called Lucas to have him call Bradin and tell him why I have to go out with you."

"Woh, hold on what do you mean had to."

"First of all Tanner I can feel you going to grab my butt, you better back off before I snap your hand off at the wrist." said Kendall, "No I didn't want to go out with him! He made me because I didn't win a bet."

"What bet?"

"She can't tell you."

"Like hell I can't! We had a surf war and the bet was I couldn't do 3 tricks as good as him, and if I didn't get them I had to fo on a date with him."

Just then Lucas came running up.

"Bradin.. I .. Uh wait ugh did you know Kendall was wait, hi Kendall."

"Yeah she told me." said Bradin angrily.

"What the heck Bradin why are you still mad?"

"First Tanner get the hell out of here."

"Fine I'm gone, Call me sometime." Tanner said winking and hitting Kendall in the butt before he walked off.

"Why didn't you call me?" asked Bradin.

"Because Tanner threatened me."

"Well you should have still called me do you know what Tanner does to girls."

"I could have handled myself." said Kendall.

"How do you know that! Tanner is a really strong jerk." said Bradin.

"Bradin just lay off a little bit." said Lucas.

"Your telling em to lay off."

"Yes, because she did call me to get a hold of you so she at least tried."

"Yeah know what Lucas don't waste your breath, I'll see you both Monday, oh and Bradin forget about Homecoming I don't want to go with someone who doesn't trust or believe me." said Kendall close to tears.

"No Kendall wait." said Bradin, but Kendall had already taken off.

"Great!" said Bradin sitting down on a bench and putting his head into his hands.

"Man, just let her cool off."

"Yeah maybe you're right." said Bradin, "I better head home."

When Bradin walked through the door he was greeted with Nikki holding his phone up to his face. "Nice going genius!"

"What is that for?"

"Lucas has been texting and calling you all night!"

"You read my text messages!" yelled Bradin.

"No! I wanted to but I didn't, geez someone's pissy." said Nikki handing Bradin his phone and walking away.

Bradin finally gave up and went to bedroom where he thought all about what had gone on.

**A/N: SO? What did you think? I really hope you all liked it! Please review! I won't be able to review this weekend but maybe early next week. Thanx again to Soxbabe and JmacKarla thank you both soo much for reviewing! I hope you liked this chapter! And don't forget to review again!**

**Elizabeth Yaster**


	21. After math!

**A/N: I'm so so so so sorry I took me so long to update! I've been super super busy with swimming! Well now I'm just in off season swimming so I'll update A LOT more! Sorry this chapter is short but the next will be up in a day or 2! Well enjoy!**

**Chapter 20**

The next Monday Kendall's friend came running up to her, "Woo what happened!"

"Geeze news sure travels fast." said Kendall closing her locker.

"Yeah so what happened?" asked Jenny.

So Kendall told her the whole story. "Hey thanks for asking me to talk about it I feel a little better." said Kendall.

"So what happens next?" asked Jenny.

" I really don't know." said Kendall shrugging her shoulders.

"Well do you still like Bradin?"

"Yeah! But I don't think I could face him. Well, Jenny I have to get to class I'll meet you and the other girls at lunch."

"Okay, see ya."

Seconds later Kendall's cell vibrated in her pocket.

" _r we stil goin 2 homcomin" _

Kendal replied, _" sure y not."_ Kendall slipped her cell back into her pocket and headed to class.

Bradin was sitting at lunch when a bunch of the guys from the surf team came up to him.

"So Bradin, since you and Kendall are toast could I ask her out?" asked this guy named Josh.

"No we didn't break up, we just got into a rough patch." said Bradin.

"Okay no need to get all defensive." said Greg another guy on the team.

"Yeah what ever see you guys at practice."

After the guys left Kendall's friend came running to Bradin's table.

"Bradin, I need to talk to you." said Jenny looking around.

"What are you looking for?" asked Bradin.

"Not what who. Listen Bradin, Kendall still likes you and she'd kill me if she knew I was talking to you." said Jenny still looking around.

"Whatever, I don't care."faked Bradin.

"Okay, but we'll be at the homecoming dance." said Jenny winking and walking away.

"I better get a suit." thought Bradin.

**A/N: Well what do ya think? please review! It puts a smile on my face! Thanx for reading it! P.S. Codi J. or Korey Styles** **you both better leave a review lol j/k! Thanx! Ttfn! TA TA FOR NOW! -Tigger**

**Elizabeth Yaster**


	22. The start of the Storm

**A/N: Well here it is FINALLY chapter 21! So so sorry it took so long I really hoep you like this chapter, I'm sorry if Kendall sounds a little more pissy than necessary. But please leave me a review! Elizabeth Yaster**

**Chapter 21**

Kendall went to homecoming, it did not go well with Bradin they got into another fight and Kendall ended up leaving. A month later she and Bradin were both still single. Kendall couldn't let it go!

One night late like eleven-ish storm clouds were moving in. Kendall was sitting on the beach crying and talking to her Basset hound Betsy .

What she didn't notice was a person walking down the beach towards her until they were standing right over her.

"What do you want of all people should know to stay the hell away from me!" said Kendall bitterly getting up and walking away!

"That is so you isn't always walk away!"

"Oh shut up! Why do you keep trying so hard to talk to me if you are just going to make me want to hit you every time you open your mouth!" Kendall was upset and she was going to get it all out! "You don't get it do you Bradin!"

"No I honestly don't." answered Bradin.

Tears were running down her face in a steady stream, "Bradin just stay away from me."

"Why do you want me to leave so bad is it because you still love me too?"

Silence. "Just let me go!" Kendall said walking away.

"No" said Bradin grabbing Kendall's arm, "I'm not letting you leave this time."

"Let me go" Kendall tried to fight his grip but it was no use. He pulled her into him and he hugged her. She tried to resist but gave up and sobbed into him, she had for gotten how wonderful he spelt and how it felt to he in his arms.

"I can fix that." he whispered into her ear.

She melted. At that moment it stated to sprinkle that quickly changed into a down pour. She looked up into hid face and saw how beautiful his eyes looked when his face was all wet. She smiled and she knew this was what was supposed to happen.

"I suppose we better get out of this storm. We better head back to my house it's closer." said Bradin.

"All right."

So they ran together up the beach a little ways. Ava was waiting for Bradin at the back door.

"Geez Bradin where have you been I am so ma..." Then she noticed Kendall standing next to him. "Oh I see. Well both of you get in here it's suppose to be a big one. I'll get some towels and who is this?" asked Ava smiling as she leaned down to pet Besty.

"Betsy. I'm sorry I forgot she was with me."

"That's okay, NIKKI can you come down here and bring some towels."

"YEP!" Nikki yelled from up stairs.

As Nikki was coming down the stairs she saw Kendall. "Kendall what are you doing here? I haven't seen you in, well it feels like forever! No thanks to a certain brother of mine."

Kendall laughed. "Yeah, so what is new with you."

"Wait let me ask the first question."

"Shoot." said Kendall grabbing a towel and drying her hair.

"So are you and my brother back together?"

"NIKKI!" yelled Ava and Bradin at the same time.

"No its okay um," Kendall looked at Bradin, "Yeah I think we are."

"Okay, enough of that Kendall why don't you go with Nikki and get some new clothes and I can call your parents and let them know you are staying here to night."

"Okay!"

Then the lights went out!

"Oh crap." said Ava.

"Hey who turned the lights out?" asked Johnny coming down the stairs with a flash light.

"Good one." said Nikki laughing.

"Well we better get more flash lights." said Ava. "Kendall and Bradin get out of those wet clothes and then everone meet back down stairs."

"Okay answered everyone."

A/N: SOOO... what did you think Pretty please review! The button is right there!

Thanx a bunch! Elizabeth Yaster


	23. storm talking

**A/N: Hey sorry it took long again but here's the next chappy hope you like it!**

**Chapter 22**

Bradin, Kendall, Nikki, Ava, and Johnny were all sitting in the living room talking. There were candles and lanterns everywhere.

Bradin tried to grab for Kendall's hoping she wouldn't pull away.

"GGGRRRR!" growled Besty making Bradin jumpy like 5 feet into the air.

Everyone started laughing super hard, Besty was sitting right at Bradin's feet giving him the dirtiest look a dog could give.

"Hey, Bradin the dog cramping your style?" asked Nikki in between laughs.

Just as she said this Besty jumped on the couch right in between Bradin and Kendall.

Everyone was laughing so hard they had tears running down their face, well except Bradin.

"I don't think your dog likes me very much." said Bradin trying to move s far away from Besty as he could with out falling off the edge of the couch.

"Well, she hasn't heard too many nice things said about Bradin Westerley." Kendall said looking at the opposite wall like it was the most interesting thing, or at least better than looking at Bradin.

"Um I'm gonna go upstairs and get a board game, Nikki, Johnny come help me pick one." said Ava.

"Yep right behind you." replied Johnny.

"Ugh, I guess so." said Nikki.

Once everyone was gone Kendall and Bradin started to talk, but first Kendall moved Besty to her other side.

"So..." said Kendall breaking the awkward silence but looking at her feet.

"Do I have to say I'm sorry again or can I kiss you?" asked Bradin.

"What?"

"I said, do I have to tell you how sorry I am again or can I kiss you?"

"Um.." Kendall said looking at him, "nope."

Bradin leaned in and so did Kendall their lips were centimeters apart when "ggggrrrrr!"

Besty was giving Bradin a look again.

They both burst out laughing.

"Besty calm down he's okay so stopping growling at him."

Besty didn't seem to like the idea but jumped off the couch and waddled into the kitchen.

"That's quite the dog."

"Ha yeah, but um where were we?" asked Kendall.

They leaned towards eachother...

"Bradin!"

"UGH WHAT?"

"Geez sorry cranky, I'll just go back upstairs." said Nikki stomping back up the stairs.

Kendall was giggling now.

"Its not funny first the dog then my sister."

"Clearly someone doesn't want me to kiss you tonight." said Bradin.

"Oh, yeah someone does!" Kendall leaned in and kissed him.

His lips were so soft just like she remembered, she allowed her self to melt into him. He cupped her face gently in his warm hands. It just felt so right, she didn't want to pull away.

Finally Bradin pulled away and saw a single tear running down Kendall's face.

"Hey, whats wrong?"

"Nothing, nothing I just, I don't know I missed you Bradin, did you miss me?"

"You have no idea." said Bradin smiling.

Kendall smiled leaned in to kiss him again.

After kissing for what seemed like forever, Kendall pulled awayand said, "Bradin there is something I've been wanting to say to you but then we broke up and now we're together again... it's ..."

"I love you too." Bradin finished for her.

"Oh, me too. Wait I mean." said Kendall turning pink.

"Okay love birds your choice between Clue, Life, or Monopoly." said Johnny comign down the stairs followed closly behind by Ava and Nikki.

"Clue, I love Clue lets play that." said Kendall.

"Sounds good to me." said Nikki.

"Yeah." said Ava.

"Okay Clue it is." Said Johnny.

So they all cleared the coffee table off and started to set up the game.

A/N: Hey hope you liked it now please review! Lots of luv Elizabeth Yaster


	24. Clue

**A/n: okay here's chappy 23! This is kind of a lame chapter but it was needed for... well I'll just let you read it! Enjoy! please review after you read! But no flames please! Thanx! Now on with the story...**

**Chapter 23**

"Okay who's ready to play again." asked Ava.

"That's okay I don't think my ego can take anymore" said Johnny.

"Yeah I think I'm done." said Kendall.

"Yep." said Bradin

"I'm done too sorry aunt Ava." said Nikki.

"Fine fine." said Ava, "Well the storm hasn't let up yet."

Rain was still lashing at the windows.

"Hey Ava did you leave something outside because there is something moving around out there." said Johnny.

"Um no." said Ava.

"Well there something or someone out there." Johnny said straining to see out the sliding door. When he turned to talk to everyone else, Bradin was just sitting there.

Johnny gave Bradin a questioning look. And Bradin pointed to the couch.

"Geez a little scared are we?" asked Johnny.

"Johnny see what it is."

"Too late it's coming inside."

"WHAT!" Nikki, Ava, and Kendall all screamed at the same time.

All of a sudden the back door was thrust open and in walked...

"JAY!" said everyone.

"Yeah you could have come and got me from the boat house before the storm hit!" said Jay.

"Sorry we thought you were at Erica's." said Ava.

" I was then I came back to crash for a little while, then got woken up by a leaky roof!" said Jay, "and how long to I have to stand here soaking wet before I can get a towel."

Everyone started laughing.

"I'll go grab one." Said Nikki running upstairs.

"So, what have you guys been up to all night?" asked Jay.

"Getting our butts handed to us on a platter, Ava won Clue 4 times in a row." said Kendall.

"Well, if it isn't the girl surfer Bradin used to have over here everyday." said Jay laughing.

"Yep that'd be me." said Kendall.

"Yeah, well I'm hungry, Bradin want to help me get some snacks from the kitchen." asked Jay.

"Um, sure."

In the Kitchen...

"So I see you mended things." said Jay grabbing a bag of Cheetos out of the pantry.

"Yeah." said Bradin grabbing a bowl out of a cabinet.

"That's all you have to say after moping around here forever is 'yeah'!" asked Jay.

"Yep."

"Okay fine don't talk to me I get it."

"It's just it's too fresh in my mind for it to be totally over.."

"What do you mean?"

"Jay I did something I shouldn't have!" said Bradin looking out at Kendall.

**A/n: oohh cliff hanger! Please please leave me a review! I'll try to keep updating that is if I don't run out of ideas. Please review! Thanx!**

**Elizabeth Yaster**


	25. Raging Storm

**A/N: okay there's the next chapter! Enjoy! Please review! Thanx!**

**Chapter 24**

"Ugh oh, what did you do?" asked Jay, deciding whether to strangle him or not.

"I ugh.." started Bradin.

"Come on spit it out!" coxed Jay, "You cheated on her didn't you! Bradin how could you! After all the talks we had!"

"Wooohh back the train up who said I cheated on her!" said Bradin.

"Okay what were you going to tell me?" said Jay.

"I told her I loved her." said Bradin.

"You did what!" said Jay, "Bradin thats, that's HUGE!"

"Yeah, I know."said Bradin.

"So fill me in on why this is a bad thing because I don't see why it's a bad thing." said Jay.

"I don't know, I just I don't know." said Bradin. "Maybe I'm not quite sure if she loves me in the way I love her."

"Bradin, sometimes I don't know what to do with you." said Jay, "Why do you always do this to girls expect them to sleep with you just because they love you! Man, we've been over this how many times about Kendall!"

"I know, I Know." said Bradin.

"Bradin you need to talk to her, but if you break up with her because she won't sleep with you, then you don't love her you love her body! And that is not right." said Jay and he took the bowl of cheetos and walked out of the kitchen.

Bradin walked out of the kitchen after Jay.

"I think I'm going to bed." said Bradin.

"Yeah, we should probably hit the hay." said Johnny.

"Kendall you can sleep in Nikki's room." said Ava.

"Okay with me." said Kendall.

So everyone headed off to bed to try sleep with the storm raging still outside, but there was a storm raging inside Bradin too.

**A/N: Okay I'm not supper happy with this chapter, but let me know what you think, because I might go in the other direction I was thinking of but I'm not sure so please let me know what you thought. Thanx!**

**Elizabeth Yaster**


	26. Another day in Playa Linda or is it?

**A/N: wow it has been way too long! Swimming and school keep me busy. Well here is the next chapter I hope you like it!**

**Chapter 25**

Things ended up working for Bradin and Kendall. Until practice...

Bradin was having trouble with his 360.

"Bradin, concentrate." yelled the coach. "Kendall get out there and show him how to do it."

Kendall hated when the coach did this. But she did it anyway, an almost perfect 360.

"See Bradin just do it like that what is so hard you could do these a week ago!" yelled the coach.

Kendall paddled up to Bradin out in the water, "sorry, I hate it when he makes me look like the bad guy."

"Yeah, whatever." said Bradin and he took the next wave to try his 360 again.

"Geez, what's his problem?" asked Lucas.

"I don't know." said Kendall, "I'll see you later Lucas I'm gonna head in and go home. Maybe tell Bradin to take a Mydol."

"Will do." said Lucas.

Bradin paddled over to where Lucas was.

"Hey dude, what is up with you?" asked Lucas.

"Just got a lot on my mind that you wouldn't understand." said Bradin.

"Well, stop jumping all over Kendall, watch it or you just might be single again." said Lucas.

Later that day...

Kendall was laying on her bed working on her Algebra II home work when the phone started ringing.

"Kendall could you get that please my hands are full!" yelled her mom from the kitchen.

Kendall rolled over and grabbed the phone off it's cradle. "Hello."

"Hi, is Kendall there?" asked a women.

"This is she."

"Oh, Kendall this is Ava, Nikki is in the hospital."

"What, what happened?!"

"Well she was on the pier with Cameron and fell off, the railing broke that she was leaning against. Do you think you could come down here."

"Yeah, sure is she alright?"

"The doctor thinks so she has a broken arm and suffered a very minor concussion. Thank goodness she fell at the end of the pier the water broke her fall."

"Geez well I'll be there as soon as I can."

"Okay sweety see you in a few."

"Bye"

"Bye."

Click.

"Mom I'm going to the hospital!" yelled Kendall.

"What?" asked her mom running up the stairs.

"Nikki is hurt so I'm gonna go up there. For a little while is that okay?" asked Kendall.

"Yeah go ahead, are you done with homework?"

"No, but I won't be too late."

"Okay, take the civic, okay it's out of the garage."

"K, bye mom." Kendall said as she kissed her mom and the cheek and headed down the stairs and out to the car.

When Kendall go there everyone was pretty much already there.

"Hey." said Bradin coming up and giving her a hug.

He had this cute worried expression on his face.

"Hey she just broke her arm and got a minor concussion don't look so worried." said Kendall. "Hey Ava, how is she doing."

"She doing good they are keeping her over night." said Ava.

"Can I go see her I brought her something?" asked Kendall.

Kendall walked in to Nikki's room.

"Hey, Kendall."

"Hey girl, what did I tell you Cameron already likes you, you don't have to get hurt to get him to like you." said Kendall with a huge smile on her face.

"Ha ha, very funny." said Nikki.

"Hey I brought you something." said Kendall and she pulled out a sub sandwich! "Tada! Thought this might cheer you up plus hospital food is gross."

"Thanks, Kenny."

"Oh I have a nick name now I feel loved." said Kendall.

Nikki started laughing.

"Hey no laughing." said Bradin as he and Derek walked into the room.

"Ugh she gets a sub and we had to eat Ava's lasagna." said Derek with a sad look on his face.

Everyone laughed.

"Thanks guys I feel a little better." said Nikki.

"Good then we have done our jobs." said Kendall. "Well I better get going I have math homework with my name on it."

"I can walk you to your car." said Bradin.

"Bye Nikki, Bye Derek."

"See ya."

Few minutes later...

"So, you nervous for the big conference surf contenst?" asked Bradin.

"Are you kidding I'm so nervous." said Kendall, "How about you?"

"Nope." said Bradin, Kendall looked at him like he had a third eye. "I'm just kidding."

"Nice." said Kendall. "Well this is my car I will see you tomorrow."

"Yep." Bradin said and kissed Kendall lightly on the lips. "Night."

"Night." said Kendall with a ridicules smile on her face.

**A/N: so what did you think? I hope you liked it! Please leave a review that make my day! (No flames please) I love criticism but only constructive! Thanks so much to all of you that have reviewed!!! Look for the next chapter soon if I can think of an idea lol!**

**Elizabeth Yaster :D**


	27. Rain and more Rain

**A/N****: wow it has been so long and so here it is a new chapter! I hope you like it!?**

**Chapter 26**

A few months later...

The surf season was over and Kendall and Bradin were still going. And as for Johnny and Ava well they had been really close lately. Christmas had just passed but along comes winter with that and so rain had been present every few days and it was starting to get on everyone's nerves. Nikki, Kendall, Bradin, Ava, Johnny, Derek Susannah, and Jay were all sitting on the couch in the living room looking outside at the rain.

"Ugh! I am so unbelievably bored!" Nikki shouted into a pillow.

"Tell me about it I can't remember the last time I was on a surf board!" complained Jay.

"I wish we could just leave!" said Nikki.

"Well, funny you should mention that Nikki," said Johnny, "Because Ava and I have a trip planned since you kids have these next two weeks off we are going to Colorado!"

"WHAT?" screamed everyone else in the room.

"Yep, my line is doing well and so we leave tonight for Colorado!" said Ava with a huge smile on her face!

"Sweet! I gotta pull my snow board out of the attic and get it waxed and how am I gonna do this in one day Ava?" asked Jay.

"Well there is another part to the trip we got all of your guys' snow stuff all waxed and ready all you guys have to do is get ready for a long car trip, grab clothes and the other basic stuff!" said Johnny clapping his hands together!

"Oh, Kendall you are coming too no if ands or butts! I already talked to your parents in fact we are staying in your grandfather's old place in the mountains."

"Your kidding right?" said Kendall.

"Nope everyone is coming! WOOHO!" yelled Johnny.

"Hold up hold up I don't ski, what is there for me to do?" asked Susannah.

"Oh you'll learn to ski, oh and there's a shopping area and all that crap up there too." said Johnny.

"Hey hey shopping is not crap!" said Nikki throwing a pillow at Johnny.

"Okay okay now everyone get packing you have 5 hours before the two vans pull out, and to get rid of any confusion Johnny, Susannah, Derek and I will be in one van and Jay will drive the other one with Kendall, Bradin, and Nikki and go!" said Ava.

Everyone scattered into different area's of the house to get ready while Ava and Kendall headed to her house to get her gear.

Five hours later...

"Okay Everyone packed and ready to go?" asked Ava.

"Yep," everyone else chorused.

"Okay everyone in the vans and lets get going! Off the Colorado! WOOHO!" yelled Johnny.

"Glad I'm not riding with them," said Jay under his breath to his van.

"SHOT GUN!" said Nikkie diving for the drivers side door.

"I don't know if I trust those two in the back seat together." said Jay with a questioning glance in the rearview mirror.

"What did you say?" Bradin asked pulling the ear bud from his ear.

"Never mind and we're off!" said Jay.

**A/N: so what happens in Colorado? I will have a new chapter up on Thursday at the latest! K! Please leave me a review and tell me what you think! Lots of Love from Elizabeth Yaster.**


	28. Snow

**A/N: Here is the next chapter. I hope you like it's kinda long and fluffy so if you don't like fluffy don't review k! But if you do like it please leave me a review!**

**Chapter 27**

In Colorado...

"Hey Kendall wake up we're here." said Bradin shaking Kendall awake.

"Hmm, what?" asked Kendall all groggy.

"We're here." Bradin repeated.

"Oh, yes I can't wait for you guys to see the inside."

"This place is so cute!" said Nikki.

"Yeah kinda," said Jay in aw.

They all un packed their stuff from the van while Derek screeched about seeing snow again.

Inside the house was cozy even though it was freezing. The whole house was decorated all rustic and beautiful, with big couches next to a fire place in the living room to the log dinning room set. And up the log staircase was the loft. At the top there were five forest green doors. Everyone raced up stairs to claim rooms.

"STOP!"

Everyone stop on the steps and froze.

"Okay first we will figure out who sleeps where so we don't have complete craziness. Nikki and Kendall in one room, Bradin and Jay you take one, Susannah and Derek can each have their own room, and Johnny and I call the one with the biggest bed." said Ava.

"Fine with me, Ava and Johnny you guys want the room farthest to the left Susannah you probably want the next room, Derek you will like the next room and the last two and bunk beds so I doesn't matter which one we sleep in."

"Okay guys lets get unpacked." said Johnny.

"Johnny would you get the fire going please?" asked Ava.

"Sure but where's the wood and matches and such?"

"The wood is outside the kitchen door and matches are in the metal container next to the fire place!" came a shout from the room Kendall was in.

"Thanks!" Johnny yelled back.

In Kendall and Nikki's room...

"Oh, I love this place." said Kendall falling onto the bottom bunk of the log bunk bed.

"Yeah." agreed Nikki.

The room was spacious and cozy and warm feeling. The log bunk bed was a double and had big fluffy comforter on each bed. The room also had a closet with spots for snow boards or skis to go.

"I'm all unpacked lets go down and sit by the fire I miss cold weather, but I love sitting by the fire and getting warm." said Kendall grabbing a worn out sweatshirt from her bag.

Nikki and Kendall bounded down the stairs and plopped down on to the couches. Johnny had started the fire and it was popping and crackling.

Pretty soon Derek came running down the stairs followed closely by Bradin and Jay.

"Hey look what I found in the closet." said Ava with an acoustic guitar.

"Hey that's my grandpa's old guitar, the same one he taught me to play on. Can I see it?" said Kendall.

"Sure." said Ava as she handed Kendall the guitar.

"Do you still play?" asked Nikki.

"Um, yeah when I have time." confessed Kendall.

"Play something." said Derek.

"Oh, I don't know."

"Come on!" said Nikki.

"Eh." replied Kendall.

"Please!" begged Derek.

"Ok, um this is my favorite song by Taylor Swift, It's called 'I'd Lie' here is goes."

_I don't think that passenger seat _

_Has ever looked this good to me._

_He tells me about his night_

_I count the colors in his eyes_

_He'll never fall in love he swears_

_As he runs his fingers threw his hair_

_I'm laughing 'cause I hope he's wrong_

_And I don't think it ever crossed his mind_

_He tells a joke, I fake a smile _

_but I know all his favorite songs_

_And I could tell you _

_His favorite color's green_

_He loves to argue_

_Born on the seventeenth_

_His sister's beautiful _

_He has his father's eyes_

_And is you ask me if I love him..._

I'd Lie

_He looks around the room_

_Innocently overlooks the truth_

_Shouldn't a light go on?_

_Doesn't he know that I've had him memorized for so long_

_He sees everything black and white_

_Never let nobody see him cry_

_I don't let nobody se me wishing he was mine_

_I could tell you_

_His favorite color's green_

_He loves to argue_

_Born on the seventeenth_

_His sister's beautiful _

_He has his father's eyes_

_And is you ask me if I love him..._

I'd Lie

_He stands there then walks away_

_My God if I could only say_

_I'm holding every breath for you_

_He'd never tell you _

_But he can play guitar_

_I think he can see through _

_Everything but my heart _

_First thought when I wake up is _

_My God, he's beautiful_

_So I put on my make-up and pray for a miracle _

_Yes I could tell you _

_His favorite color's green_

_He loves to argue_

_Oh and it kills me_

_His sister's beautiful _

_He has his father's eyes_

_And is you ask me if I love him_

_Oh if you asked me if I love him..._

I'd Lie

Claps filled the room.

"One more, one more!" said Nikki.

"Oh I have one this is the song my grandpa used to always play for me, it was his favorite." Kendall said with a smile, "See if you know what it is. This is for you grandpa."

_I took my love and I took it down_

_I climbed a mountain and I turned around_

_And I saw my reflection in the snow covered hill_

_Well the landslide brought me down_

_Oh mirror in the sky what is love_

_Can the child within my heart rise above _

_Can I sail through the changing ocean tide_

_Can I handle the seasons of my life_

_Hmmhm I don't know hmmhm_

_Well I've been afraid of changes _

_Cause I built my life around you_

_But time makes you older_

_Children get older_

_I'm getting older too_

_So..._

_I've been afraid of changing _

_Cause I built my life around you_

_But time makes you older_

_Children get older_

_I'm getting older too_

_I'm getting older too_

_So..._

_Take this love and take it down_

_If you climb a mountain and you turn around_

_If you see my reflection the snow covered hill_

_Where the landslide will bring you down and down_

_And if you see me reflection in the snow... covered... hill.._

_Well maybe the landslide'll bring you down_

_Well well the landslide'll bring it down_

Ava had tears in her eyes, and Nikki looked in about tears also

"Landslide, Dixie Chicks." said Nikki.

"Ugh wrong Landslide, Fleetwood Mac." corrected Johnny with a smile.

"Well, okay enough sappiness, lets eat!" said Jay.

"Yes!" said Derek jumping off the couch.

"What's for dinner chef?" asked Bradin.

"Something I can't screw up." yelled Jay.

"Oh great pb&j's then?" asked Susannah.

"Ha ha ha not funny." said Jay, "Frozen pizzas."

"Ooh yum." said Kendall.

"So miss Kendall what else don't we know about you?" asked Johnny.

"Um, I think that's it, surfing, guitar, and snowboarding."

"And singing don't for get that." said Bradin.

"Oh well why don't you ever sing?" asked Nikki.

"I don't sing."

"Liar."

"Okay for anyone."

"Huh! Why don't I know this?" asked Kendall.

"Because I never told you. That's why."

"Okay that's enough. Hey I have an idea what about a dip in the hot tub before dinner." asked Ava.

"I'm game." said Jay.

"Me too." said Nikki.

"Me three." said Susannah.

"Okay let's go," said Nikki, "last one in is a yellow snowball."

"What?" asked Bradin as he was racing up the stairs.

"I have no idea but it's not going to be me." said Kendall racing past him taking two steps at a time.

Once everyone was in the hot tub except Ava and Johnny who were "watching the pizzas" and Derek who was playing in the snow a snow ball came flying into the hot tub and hit Bradin in the face.

"Uh Oh Derek you are gonna die." said Bradin.

Derek just laughed at his little joke. And threw another one this time hitting Jay.

"Oh it's on, Bradin?"

"Yeah lets get him"

Pretty soon Bradin had Derek pinned but bradin was having a hard time standing still with his feet stinging in the snow. While he wasn't paying attention Kendall had climbed out of the hot tub and made a snowball.

_Whack!_

"AW!" screamed Bradin as he whipped around. "You are so gonna pay for that."

Bradin tackled Kendall into the snow and soon everyone was in the snow fight except for Susannah who remained in the hot tube. Pretty soon the commotion brought Ava and Johnny outside.

"What is going on out h.."said Ava not finishing because she hit with a fly away snowball.

"Ha ha ha!" said Jay.

Pretty soon everyone was all wet, cold, and covered in snow! Bradin managed to pull Kendall away from the group behind the wood pile and kissed her, pulling her in close so that she started to feel a warmth over flow through her freezing body and almost forgetting she was standing knee deep in snow. When Bradin opened his eyes and gently ended the kiss. Kendall looked up at him and smiled.

"What is that look for?"

"Oh nothing just looking at a beautiful girl who I can't seem to not be able to get out of my head."

"Aw. You're gonna make me melt right here in the snow."

"Oh I plan to." said Bradin and he leaned in and kissed her again this time lifting her feet off the ground.

And at that point it started to softly snow. With big fluffy flakes surrounding them.

**A/N: Well what did you think? please review and let me know what you think! **

**Special thanks to Summerland Chick and Natalie!!!!**

**lots of love,**

**Elizabeth Yaster**


End file.
